dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Demony
są złymi stworzeniami, które lubią wykorzystywać swoją moc do dręczenia, torturowania i / lub zabijania słabszych od siebie. Są to bardzo potężne stwory nieraz zamknięte w różnego rodzaju więzieniach na bardzo długo, tak aby nie szkodziły światu. Pierwszym królem Demonów był Dābra, lecz po opanowaniu przez Babidiego jego miejsce zajął Shula.Według fillera znanego z DB. Przedstawiciele tej rasy mają bardzo zróżnicowaną siłę, mogą być bardzo słabi z poziomem ki nie przekraczającym 100 [J]. Demony mają bardzo różny, często nieporadny i śmieszny wygląd. Nierzadko często mają wiele form i transformacji, jak np. Majin Bū, czy Janemba. Charakterystyka Podobnie jak ziemianie, demony są rasą o różnym wyglądzie fizycznym; kolorze skóry, fryzurze, koloru oczu i tak dalej. Jedyną wspólną cechą fizyczną demonów są ich uszy, które są szpiczaste. W przeciwieństwie do ziemian, demony nie mają zróżnicowanego stylu ubrań, często noszą togi, sukienki i spodnie z tkaniny. Są one również często spotykane z kolczykami, które wyglądają jak Potara. W charakterze, demony są często złośliwe. Mają zaawansowaną technologię. Umiejętności Transformacje Podobnie jak Saiyanie i Rasa Freezy, demony są zdolne do transformacji, ale w przeciwieństwie do nich, transformacje różnią się w zależności od istoty. Jedyną wspólną transformacją demonów jest transformacja Majina. Magia Podobnie jak Nameczanie i Majini, demony mogą używać magii. Niektóre osoby mogą skupić się na magii żywiołów; Ogień - Shroom i Demigra w Dragon Ball Heroes, lód - Putine, błyskawica - Gravy i wiatr - Salsa. Przegląd Rasa Królestwa Demonów Dābra jest królem Królestwa Demonów. Jest to wymiar oddzielony od głównego wszechświata. Podczas gdy Son Gokū trenuje do 22. Światowego Turnieju Sztuk Walki, odwiedza wioskę położoną w pobliżu Bramy Królestwa Demonów, która jest portalem do Królestwa Demonów. Złe istoty z Królestwa Demonów wychodzą z tej bramy i dręczą wioskę, a ostatnio Shula, mistrz sztuk walki Krainy Demonów, porwał księżniczkę Misę, więc Gokū idzie do Królestwa Demonów i ratuje ją. Towa jest siostrą Dābry i genialnym naukowcem z Królestwa Demonów. Jej twór Mira jest sztuczną istotą, która składa się głównie z DNA z rasy Królestwa Demonów, choć znana jest również z posiadania DNA z kilku innych gatunków. Mają syna imieniem Fu, który będzie miał duży wpływ na świat, kiedy dorośnie. Nie ma prawdziwej nazwy dla rasy Dābry i innych mieszkańców Królestwa Demonów. Słownik postaci Daizenshuu 7 po prostu wymienia Dābrę i Shulę jako należących do rasy Królestwa Demonów; (魔界の種族 Makai no Shuzoku). Diabły W Dragon Ballu diabły (悪魔 Akuma) są rasą rdzenną dla piekła, a najbardziej znaną postacią jest Akkuman, najsilniejszy z wojowników Uranai Baby, (zanim pojawi się dziadek Gohan). Daizenshuu 7 nieco rozszerza się na ten temat, zauważając, że diabeł" nie jest ogólnym terminem dla form życia w piekle, ale jedynie wyznacza specyficzną piekielną rasę diabła. Diabły pojawiają się jako wrogowie w Dragon Ball Online i Dragon Ball Heroes. Jeden konkretny diabeł nazywa się Psi Diabeł. Pracuje dla Mrocznego Imperium, jako członek wysokiej rangi. Klany Demonów Klany demonów (魔ま族ぞく Mazoku)-alternatywnie określane jako Złe Plemiona odnoszą się do kilku grup złych kosmitów, które pojawiają się w serii Dragon Ball. Aby zostać klanem demonów, trzeba być czystym złem, a klaniści demonów posiadają pewne właściwości, których ich rasa normalnie nie posiada - w szczególności Piccolo Daimaō i jego potomstwo posiadali umiejętności, których nie posiadali inni Nameczanie, takie jak możliwość całkowitego zniszczenia Koziołkującego obłoku i powstrzymania ludzkich duchów przed udaniem się do Zaświatów, zmuszając ich do pozostania w żywej krainie. Piccolo Daimaō był również w stanie urodzić zmutowane potomstwo, a Slug i jego klan okazały się rozwijać słabość do światła słonecznego. Jednakże, jeśli ktoś straci swój czysty atrybut zła, przestanie być klanem demonów, jak pokazuje Piccolo, który traci status klanu demonów do czasu bitwy z Raditzem. Bogowie Demonów Główny antagonista filmu Dragon Ball: Śpiąca Księżniczka z Zamku Diabła, Lucyfer, otrzymuje tytuł Majina (魔神), a także określa się go mianem diabła. Lecz jest to inny rodzaj Majina od rasy Bū, ponieważ drugie kanji oznacza ''Bóg", a nie ''osoba". Hildegarn był kiedyś Bogiem Demonów zanim został przekształcony w Phantoma Majina przez czarodziejów. Główny antagonista Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Demigra, jest również nazywany Bogiem Demonów (Majin). Gra Dragon Ball Heroes ujawnia, że zamienił się w ten stan po zebraniu wystarczającej ilości kili. Demigra jest również uważany za Boga Królestwa Demonów. Mechikabura zamienia wielu członków rasy Królestwa Demonów w bożych demonów. ]] Majin Główna Majin (魔 人 Majin, dosł. „Osoba Demoniczna”) to Majin Bū i wszystkie jego formy. Jest istotą, która istnieje od niepamiętnych czasów i została obudzona przez maga Bibidi'ego. Bū jest różowy, może regenerować się tak długo, jak długo pozostaje nawet jedna z jego cząsteczek, także może wchłonąć innych, aby przejąć ich moce i cechy fizyczne. W Dragon Ball Online, Bū tworzy sobie kochankę w postaci żeńskiej o nazwie Miss Bū. W roku 1000 jest cały podgatunek Majin pochodzący od niego i Miss Bū. Istnieją również inne rodzaje Majin, takie jak Majin Ozotto, ostatni wróg Dragon Ball Z: V.R.V.S. , którego angielska nazwa brzmi ''Ozotto the Super Monster", czy ''Phantom Majin Hirudegarn, który pierwotnie był życzliwym demonicznym bogiem. Slugianie To demoniczni mieszkańcy planety Slug, którzy służą jako żołnierze zarówno w Armii Freezy, jak i Armii Sluga. Królowie Świata Demonów i Bogowie Świata Demonów Czasami zdarza się, że narodziło się zło. Ci przestępczy rdzenni ludzie są wrzucani do Królestwa Demonów rządzonej przez Bogów Świata Demonów, gdzie mieszkają z Królami Świata Demonów i są odizolowani od cywilizacji. Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide, 2009 Inne Ziemianie Gyū Maō jest znany jako król demonów bydła w oryginalnej wersji japońskiej. Ogry Ogry (鬼 Oni), które pojawiają się w serii są, w mitologii japońskiej, czymś w rodzaju mieszanki pomiędzy demonem a trolem. Ogry demony po raz pierwszy pojawiły się w serii w Dragon Ball: Śpiąca Księżniczka z Zamku Diabła, gdzie mieszkają w Diabelskim Zamku, położonym na Diabelskiej Dłoni pod przywództwem Lucyfera. Z wyjątkiem Ghastela, demony Lucyfera zazwyczaj używają karabinów maszynowych i wyrzutni rakiet, aby zaatakować swoich przeciwników. Te demony nazywane są Ogrami. Ogry, które pojawiają się później w serii w Zaświatach działają jako pracownicy i pomagają Emmie Daiō w opiece nad Zaświatami. Rubiny krwi Rubiny krwi spowodowały, że król Gurumes zmienił się w demoniczną istotę.Daizenshuu 6, 1995 Opętanie Różnorodność istot można przekształcić w „demony” poprzez metody posiadania / przejęcia kontroli nad ich umysłami. Istoty zarażeni Aquamist są przekształcani w członków „Plemienia Demonów”. A istoty, którzy są zmanipulowani pod wpływem magii, otrzymują znak Demonów, stając się Majinem (魔 人 dosł. „Demon”) - tylko w tytule i nie stają się członkami rasy Majin. W przypadku Majū Yakona staje się Majuu (魔 獣 Majū, dosł. „Bestia Demonów”). Zło wcielone W filmach jest jeszcze jeden demon: Janemba, który pojawia się w Dragon Ball Z: Odrodzenie fuzji!! Gokū i Vegeta. Janemba jest potężnym demonem, który jest złą energią w formie fizycznej. Opisywany jest jako „żywa definicja zła”. Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle odnosi się do Janemby jako demona piekła. W Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2, jest on nazywany Aniołem ze świata podziemnego. Jedenasty Wszechświat Wiadomo, że demony istnieją we Jedenastym Wszechświecie, jeden złośliwy demon był odpowiedzialny za zabicie rodziców Jirena i jego mistrza Gicchina. Wieczne smoki Także i Wieczne smoki mogą być demonami, jak np. Smok z czarnego dymu. Występują także w Dragon Ball Online, a najbardziej godnym uwagi jest Mister Poko Poko. Demony z Góry Poazu Król Yōma jest demonem przypominającym dzika z Góry Paozu, który pojawia się w Dragon Ball GT: Historia poboczna o Gokū! Symbolem odwagi jest Sì Xīng Qiú, który nazywa siebie „Królem Demonów”. Trzy inne demony, które żyją na górze Paozu to: Mamba - humanoidalny demon, Gettō - demon żaba i Rakkar - demon przypominający kurczaka. Znani przedstawiciele tej rasy Bogowie Demony * Użytkownicy transformacji Demonicznego Boga. * Lucyfer - wampir, demoniczne bóstwo i demoniczny król, który rządzi diabelskim zamkiem z armią Ogrów. Pojawia się jako główny antagonista filmu Dragon Ball: Śpiąca Księżniczka z Zamku Diabła. * Hildegarn - w swojej pierwotnej formie Hildegarn był demonicznym bogiem, który był czczony na planecie Konatts. Rasa Królestwa Demonów Diabły Armia Demonów Piccola Daimaō * Piccolo Daimaō (przywódca), * Piano, * Tambourine, * Cymbal, * Drum, * Ukulele, * Piccolo Daimaō Junior. Źli Nameczanie Makyanie Inne Demony * Król Gurumes, * Igor, * Janemba. Armia Sluga * Slug (przywódca), * Zeeun, Anghila, Dorodabo i Medamatcha, * Kakuja i Gyosh. Ogry Majini Demony z Góry Paozu * Król Yōma, * Mamba, Gettō i Rakkar. Ciekawostka * Poza gatunkiem, słowem demon" lub ''diabeł został również użyty termin opisowy, zwykle po to, by zasugerować, że osoba, do której się zwrócono, była w swoich działaniach i okrucieństwie znacznie nieludzka, nawet poza działaniami zwykłego potwora. Na Nowej Planecie Vegeta, Legendarny Super Saiyanin Brolly używa słowa diabeł do opisania siebie w odpowiedzi na Piccola nazywając go potworem. Narrator odnosi się do Cella jako obłąkany demon podczas premiery 189 odcinka Dragon Ball Z. Galeria Teyjened.JPG|Piccolo Daimaō i Piano PiccoloVsAndroid17..png|Piccolo Daimaō Junior super-buu.jpg|Super Junsui Bū janemba1.jpg|Janemba w formie pierwszej Zły Garlic.JPG|Garlic Garlic.jpg|Garlic Jr w formie podstawowej Super garlic Junior.JPG|Super Garlic Jr Slug.JPG|Slug Nawigacja Przypisy Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Rasy Siódmego Wszechświata Kategoria:Rasy serii DBZ Kategoria:Rasy serii DBGT Kategoria:Rasy serii DB